What's Legolas?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Andromeda can't figure out what Ted's dressed as for the Muggle Halloween party they were invited to. Ted, however, can she that she doesn't know.
1. What's Legolas?

**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications assignment, Insane Prompt List, and Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications assignment: Task 10 - Write about someone dressing up as a magical creature.**

**Insane Prompt List: 353. (character) Andromeda Black Tonks**

**Gift Tag: For Gab (pairing) Andromeda/Ted and (food) cheap beer**

**Warning for fluff to the extreme. Word count is 541 words. I hope you enjoy What's Legolas?**

"What are you supposed to be?" Andromeda asked as she took in Ted's costume for the Halloween party. She giggled as her eyes traveled down from the long flowing blonde wig he'd worn, to the pointed ears, and the green get up he was wearing.

"I'm supposed to be an elf," Ted told Andromeda, a sigh leaving his lips. "It's not believable?" He seemed almost disappointed as he handed her one of the cheap beers his friends had bought for the occasion.

"Elves don't look like that really. Where would you get the idea that they did look like that?" Andromeda had never in all her life seen an elf that looked human like. Let alone one with pointy ears like that. In fact, their last house elf, a morbid thing called Dumpling, had ears that hung down past her knees.

"It's kind of a Muggle or Muggleborn sort of thing," Ted said, his cheeks beginning to pink up a bit. "What do elves really look like?"

"You've never visited the Hogwarts kitchens?"

Ted shook his head.

"With as close to them as the Hufflepuff common room is, I'm surprised."

"We aren't all stoner," Ted said with a huff, "like everyone else seems to think we are. There are a few, mind you. But not all of us are."

"My mind didn't go there." Andromeda laughed gently. "I only meant that growing boys tend to eat a lot more than girls do."

"Oh," Ted gapped, the pink turning a darker shade. "I...I feel like an idiot."

"Don't." Andromeda put a soft hand on his shoulder. "You aren't an idiot and even if you were you would still be my idiot."

Ted chuckled, a sound that sent the butterflies into a frenzy in Andromeda's stomach yet again. She took another sip of the cheap beer he'd brought her.

"Tell me more about your costume," Andromeda said, mirth shining in her eye. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I thought it was obvious." He gave her a look that said she should know what he was talking about. "It's from a Muggle story called the Lord of the Rings."

"The Lord of the Rings," Andromeda said, testing out the name of the book on her tongue. "I've never read that one. What is it about?"

Ted's eyes widened in shock as he took off his blond wig almost knocking off the pointy ears. "That would explain it," he said. "Of course you wouldn't know who this is if you haven't read the Lord of the Rings. It's one of the many elves in the story, Legolas."

Downing the rest of the cheap beer in her hand, Andromeda turned to Ted with a slight smile. "I guess that means you would be willing to read me this Lord of the Rings story?" she asked. "I would really enjoy that."

Ted downed the rest of his own cheap beer. "I would love that," he said, slipping his hand into her own and leading her towards the door. "Where do I start?"

"The beginning, of course," Andromeda laughed.

"But that's a totally different story," Ted laughed as they headed back to his flat and the beginning of Andromeda's study of the Lord of the Rings.

**I hope you all enjoyed What's Legolas as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	2. The Vader Controversy

**Hey everyone! This chapter of What's Legolas? was brought to you by the following items on the following forums:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

**Etymology: Some Fascinating Word Origins: Task 2 - Write about making or becoming a trend. **

**Ultimate Battle Competition: Low Tier - Write about a Slytherin. **

**Like a Skyscraper: (dialogue) "Would it kill you to go a day without being sarcastic?"/"Probably."**

**Pick a Wick: Citrus Breeze (action) laughing**

**Build a Better Breakfast: Oatmeal (emotion) relaxed**

**Bex's Basement: Cobra - Write about a Slytherin.**

**Film Festival: (word) normal**

**Forecast Says: 18th Rain (action) explaining something**

**EnTitled: The One With the Football - Write about someone being competitive. **

**National Ice Cream Month: Raspberry (word/emotion) sweet**

**Romance Awareness Month: Ted/Andromeda**

**Friendship Week: Ted&OC**

**Monthly Challenges for All:**

**Link Maker: first link in the chain, 801 words**

**Fall Bingo: 1B (gathering), 801 words**

**Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

**No-Maj Culture: Task 3 - Write about learning something important. Additional prompts: (word) inquire, and (emotion) excitement**

**Warning for a slight bit out of character, and the addition of an OC Hufflepuff. Word count is 801 words. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of What's Legolas? The Vader Controversy. **

"Do you always have to choose costumes that I don't know anything about?" Andromeda asked Ted as she looked over his costume for this year's Halloween party.

Ted was dressed in what looked like an all-black dressing gown with little plastic red and green buttons on the front of the chest of the costume. He wore a strange look face covering over his own perfect features. The face-covering making his voice sound strange when he talked. Almost like one of those Muggle things where you ordered food while in the car.

"I didn't exactly choose the costumes this year," Ted said, cheeks going pink as his best mate from Hogwarts walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"How does your lady like the costumes, my man?" Francis, Frankie, Angelo asked, watching Andromeda's confused face.

"Why do I have pumpkin pasties attached to my head?" Andromeda asked, "Is this some sort of strange Muggle tradition or are you trying to make me look strange?"

"Would it kill you to go a day without being sarcastic?" Frankie asked Andromeda, raising an eyebrow at her. He'd told Ted a million times since the day he and Andromeda had started dating that Andromeda was too high maintenance. But Andromeda hadn't thought he meant until now. "I mean seriously."

"Probably," Andromeda answer, putting on her bored Pureblood sounding voice. "Why? Are you too? Kill me that is?"

"Frankie, why don't you go get yourself a drink?" Ted suggested, patting his friend on the back. He then turned to Andromeda with a sigh. "You have hair on your head, not pumpkin pasties."

"But why is my hair shaped like a pumpkin pasty then?" Andromeda asked, feeling like this conversation was going around and around in circles and she wasn't going to get a clear answer.

"Well, you remember that movie we went to go see the other week?" Ted asked, causing Andromeda to wonder what the movie had to do with her hair looking like pumpkin pasties, to begin with.

She nodded hoping that the answer would soon be forthcoming. When it wasn't forthcoming she let out a sigh.

"What does the movie have to do with my hair being up made to look like pumpkin pasties?" she asked once more.

"Well, that's Princess Leia's signature hairstyle," said Ted as though she should just automatically know this fact. "She has the pumpkin pasty, otherwise know as the honey bun in the Muggle world, hairdo."

"Who are you supposed to be then?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and looking every inch Princess Leia in the mannerism. "I know that's not how Han Solo dresses."

"Han Solo you can remember but you can't remember the greatest Sith Lord ever?" Ted asked, sounding incredulous at his girlfriend not remember one of his favorite characters. "I'm dressed as Darth Vader."

"But isn't Darth Vader supposed to be Princess Leia's father?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow at Ted. "Shouldn't you have come dressed as Han Solo? Princess Leia's boyfriend or whatever they are."

"That was what I'd originally planned," Ted told her, pointing towards a smirking Frankie. "Someone talked me out of it."

"And you listened to him?" Andromeda asked, laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Weirdly enough, I thought my best mate would have my back on this," Ted said, shaking his head. "I guess I was wrong on that."

"Next time," Andromeda said, smiling, "I will pick the costumes."

"Have you ever been to a Muggle costume shop before?" Ted asked, wondering how that would work out for not only Andromeda but the staff at the costume shop they went to.

"No," Andromeda murmured deep in thought. "But how hard can it be to walk into a Muggle store and pick out a costume?"

Ted grinned and nodded. "Alright then," he said, smiling at Andromeda. "You're on! Next year you get to pick out the costumes we wear to the annual Halloween costume party."

"But for right now you have to explain to me what the purpose of being a Jedi is in this Star Wars universe?" Andromeda asked.

"The purpose of the Jedi?" Ted asked, sounding incredulous as he looked at his girlfriend. "It would be easier to show you than tell you."

"It would?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It would," Ted agreed, nodding his head. He hooked his arm through Andromeda's and grinned through the mask at her, not that she would be able to see it. "What you say we give them a shock and have Darth Vader and Leia leave the party together?"

"I'm all game for that," Andromeda agreed, smiling. "As long as you explain to me everything you know about Star Wars."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"It's going to be a very long night, my dear."

**Surprise! Here is another chapter of What's Legolas?. I have decided to continue on with this story and making sort of a multichapter full of one-shots. Each one-shot is going to feature Andromeda learning about a different character from Ted's Muggle world. Please drop a suggestion on who they should dress up as next. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed The Vader Controversy as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
